1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a compression stabilizing, supporting and positioning bra for addressing and/or correcting synmastia complications in reconstructive breast surgeries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cosmetic breast surgeries and surgical breast reconstruction following a mastectomy typically require that the newly configured breasts be stably positioned and supported on the underlying tissues postoperatively. In particular, breast implants tend to move postoperatively in the case of breast augmentation and breast reconstructions (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,348, F. G. Farino and U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,331, M. W. Corrado). For mastopexy (breast lift) and mammoplasty (breast reduction) procedures, postoperative support and positioning is critical for reshaping the breast.
In more detail, a woman's breasts consist of a framework of connective tissue and a system of glands and ducts that produce milk. Fat makes up the majority of the breast tissue. Behind the breast tissue are the pectoralis muscles. The connective tissues supporting the breasts are skin and ligaments, both of which are somewhat elastic and do stretch. Accordingly, distortions due to postoperative swelling caused by excessive buildup of fluid in the tissues responsive to the surgical incisions, and tissue removal must be addressed, in order to assure that the skin and surgically relocated breast tissues properly reattach to underlying supportive tissue layers for the desired breast configuration.
Synmastia is a rare but severe complication of breast enhancement surgery that can occur when the breast implants are positioned toward the middle of the chest in an effort to provide more cleavage. Synmastia complications are for the most part a result of undue stress lifting the midline tissues from the sternum. For example, the plastic surgeon may deliberately or otherwise disturb the connective and support near the sternum in an effort to bring the augmented breasts closer together. Synmastia can also occur where breast implants are simply too large for a woman's anatomy. It may also occur because of a woman's anatomy and genetic makeup.
In particular, breast implants typically are composed of incompressible but flexible, flowable mediums and can extrude toward the sternum lifting the skin and/or muscle/connective tissues from the breast bone merging the breasts together to form a connected mass. In fact the term synmastia means ‘one breast’.
The synmastia complication may occur at the time of breast augmentation surgery, shortly after surgery or within a few months of the breast enhancement surgery. The better practice is to address the synmastia complication before it occurs where circumstances indicate it might be anticipated, and when not anticipated, to attempt a repair of the complication soon as it occurs. The reason is that if the condition is left unattended, the skin and connective tissues of the chest will be stretched, distorting breast and nipple/areola symmetry. Abnormal stretched breast skin and nipple deviations are usually very difficult to correct. Some women with long standing synmastia conditions necessarily elect to have the synmastia complication corrected without correction of associated nipple and areola distortions.
Correcting synmastia has typically involved a secondary breast surgery using several different techniques that depend on the woman's unique set of circumstances